SoMa Playlist fic
by Sally White
Summary: Fluffy playlist fic of songs you all know and love. SoMa


Hallo! I've seen people trying these kind of things and I just had to try myself. It seemed like a lot of fun. Soooo, here's my attempt!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the songs mentioned. I do, however, own Tenshi, my OC.

**SoMa Playlist**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Take It Off - Kesha**

Soul pushed Maka against the door and ravished her neck. She gasped and clutched his shirt in her hands. He smirked against her skin, running his tounge down her neck to her collarbone, nipping at the skin there.

Maka groaned. "Soul. . ."

"Yes?" he asked huskily, lips still against her collarbone.

She tugged at his shirt. "Take it off!"

He looked up at her, red eyes smoldering as he chuckled. "With pleasure."

**Miracle - Paramore**

Maka looked down at Death City from the cliff she stood on. A smile graced her lips.

"Hey, Maka! You ready to go?"

She looked over her shoulder at her partner. "Not yet. Come check out this view!"

He walked up to stand at her side, looking down at the city. "It is a nice view."

She looked over at him, her green eyes soft. _Not as nice as this view,_ she thought. She hesitantly reached over, brushing his fingers with her's. To her surprise and delight, he intertwined their fingers together, looking at her with a smile. She smiled back. _I knew I had a good reason to hope for a miracle._

**Bad Boy - Cascada**

"What is your deal?" Soul yelled across the apartment at his partner.

"Nothing is my deal, jerk!" Maka yelled back, her hands on her hips.

Soul stormed across the apartment toward her. She backed up until her back hit the wall. He raised his hands to the wall and caged her in with his arms. She glared at him and raised a hand to slap him. "You stay away from me - !"

He grabbed her hand before she could hit him, smashing his body against her's. He growled. "I don't know what your problem is, but I will not let you ruin what is between us with whatever insecurity is holding you back!"

She closed her eyes tight. "I don't want to be another one of your conquests!"

He kissed her. "Dumb girl," he murmered against her lips, "you're the only one for me."

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Be my bad boy?" she panted.

He smirked. "Always, babe."

**Where Is Your Heart - Kelly Clarkson**

Maka lay in her bed, the moon shining outside of her window. She couldn't sleep; she had way too much on her mind.

Soul had just come home from Tenshi's apartment about ten minutes ago. He'd had to go over there to comfort her, for the third time this week. While she understood that Soul wanted to be there for his childhood friend, she hated that Tenshi kept doing this.

Maka rolled over onto her side, keeping her eyes shut tight to keep back tears. _Oh Soul_, she thought desparingly, _where is your heart?_

**It's My Life - Bon Jovi**

Maka yelled out as she slashed Soul at the kishin. The kishin jumped back and took a swipe at her, which she dodged. She charged at him, and he knocked her back into a wall.

She yelled as she collasped onto her knees.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, still in sycthe form.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, slowly standing up. "I can do this!"

Soul appeared in the blade. "I know you can. I believe in you."

She smiled at him then focused on the kishin in front of her. _This is my life!_ she thought, and charged at the kishin.

**One of These Days - Michelle Branch**

The train whistled, signaling that it would be ready to leave very soon.

Maka stood at Soul's side, struggling to keep back tears. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to.

Soul turned to face her. "I'll call as soon as I get to my destination."

Maka nodded. "Please be careful. Don't do anything too risky. Obey the meister you're assigned to for the mission. Don't - "

"Maka, I know, I know," Soul laughed, putting his left hand on her head. He smiled at her. "It'll all be fine, I won't get hurt. Don't worry."

Maka hugged him, burrying her face in his chest. "I'll miss you. . ."

He wrapped his arms tight around her. "I'll miss you, too."

The train whistled again, and the two broke their hug. Soul picked up his bag and walked over to board the train.

Maka watched him, a single tear falling down her face. _One of these days, I'll have enough courage to telll you how I feel so that you'll have someone to return home to. . ._

**Prima Donna - Phantom of the Opera**

"Soul!"

"Soul-kun!"

"He's soooo HOT!"

"Oh my God, he looked at me! I'm totally gonna faint!"

"SOUL!"

"Geez," Soul muttered as Maka giggled beside him. "What a bunch of prima donnas."

**Protecting Me - Aly & AJ**

Soul growled and pushed the other boy away from Maka. "You stay away from her! You hear me? She's MINE!"

The other boy turned pale and took off down the hall.

Maka glomped Soul, nearly knocking him over. "I knew you would protect me."

**All The Things She Said - Tatu**

Soul paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't get the things Maka had said out of his head. She had accused him of being with Tenshi, which of course was ridiculous. He and Tenshi were just friends! It was Maka he was in love with! Why couldn't she see that?

He flopped down on his back on his bed. He covered his eyes with his arm, letting out a vicious growl. _Why is this happening to me? Why can't she just see that I love her? I'm going crazy from this!_

He uncovered his eyes, standing up. With a determined look on her face, he headed for his door, planning on confronting Maka about this, when his door was opened and there stood Maka. She marched over to him and grabbed the collar of this shirt, pulling his head down to kiss him fiercly. She pulled away and growled, "You are mine. Tenshi called and explained everything. And I'm going to listen to what she says."

"Good," he exclaimed, pulled her to him and kissing her.

**I Don't Care - Apocalyptica**

"I don't care what you think!" Soul yelled into the phone. "I love her and there's nothing you can do about it!" He hung up and slammed the phone back into the wall. He let out a yell of frustration and punched the wall in fury.

Maka sat on the couch in the living room, watching him. She stood up and walked calmly over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. "It's okay," she said softly.

"How dare my parents think that you're not good enough for me," Soul muttered angrily. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against her's. "You're all I'll ever want."

Maka smiled, and they both closed their eyes as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

**The End**

Yay! First playlist fic done. This one is really fluffy, but it was a lot of fun to do. Let me know what you think. Peace - Sally White


End file.
